


Why?

by Synnerxx



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler finally confesses his feelings to Joey, but Joey doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miserably Ever After

Chandler sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? Why, oh, why did he have to tell them about his feelings for Joey?

What and Who had taken control of his body and made him do that? Joey was going to hate him. He just knew he was.

**Flashback**

"Hey Guys." Chandler addressed the group.

"Hey Chandler, what's up? Your aura is all out of whack. Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked him.

"Nah it, it's ok." Chandler told them unconvincingly.

"No, come on, tell us. Tell us what is on your mind. Is it girl problems? Do you think we're gonna need the good ice-cream?" Rachel questioned, concerned, and then made for the fridge.

"Actually, it's kinda the opposite." Chandler mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You guys promise you wont freak out if I tell you?" Chandler looked hopefully at his friends.

"Of course. Come on! We can help!" Monica told him.

"Well it's like this...I've sort of, lately had feelings for, um," Chandler paused for a moment, gulped and then continued"Uh, Joey."

The room was in complete silence. Then Ross spoke up.

"You're gay?"

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

"No, honey, come on, Ross is just in shock, aren't you Ross. Ross?" Rachel turned to Ross but Ross didn't reply, he just sat there with his mouth open in shock.

"Ok, forget about him. Well, what are you going to do about your, you know, feelings?" Monica asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I'm going to do nothing and that's that!" Chandler emphatically stated.

"No, I don't think that's the best idea. No, you should tell him." Monica told him.

"Tell him, what are you crazy? I think that is possibly the worst idea I have heard all evening."

"Actually, I don't think that is such a bad idea." Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, I can feel that you guys are going to get together. In fact, I think my psychic predicted something like this would happen." Phoebe stopped to ponder this for a moment.

"You really think that I should tell him?"

"Duh, isn't that what we've been saying. Go for it!" Monica reaffirmed.

"Ok, then I will. Thanks guys."

"Good luck." It seemed Ross had snapped out of his stupor.

"See you later." With that Chandler walked out of their apartment.

**End Flashback**

_God, I am the stupidest guy in the whole entire planet! Who falls in love with their best friend! And their best guy friend at that! No one but me!_ Chandler groaned and threw himself down on his recliner, wishing for a huge black hole to magically appear out of no where and swallow him up.

How could I have let her talk me into this? Chandler groaned again, planning what type of death would be most painful for Monica, when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw it was Joey.

Time for the moment of truth. he thought, then made his way over to where Joey was making a sandwich. "Hey Joe."

"Hey Chandler."

"Um, Joe, there's something that I gotta tell you." Chandler told him, hesitantly, hoping something would come up so he wouldn't have to do this.

"Oh. Well Ok. What's up?" Joey took a bite into his sandwich.

"Well you know how you guys always joked about how I had a sort of gay quality?"

"Yeah, that was funny."

"Well, funny as it may have been, I think that maybe it's not so much of a joke anymore."

"Oh? Oh. Oh my god." Joey realized what he was saying.

"Yeah. Anyway I've been having these feelings, and they're about, well, they're about you Joey. I'm attracted to you Joe. There, I said it."

"Dude. That's gross. That's sick! How is this possible! We're best friends!"

"I know it's a little weird, but -"

"A little weird! A lot weird. This is fucking twisted." Joey went on, not aware of the pain he was causing Chandler.

"Well, can't we work through this? I mean, somehow?"

"No. No way. I hate you, man. Get out."

"But-"

"Out now!"

Chandler grabbed his jacket and left, his heart broken into pieces.


	2. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler's night gets worse.

**With Chandler**

Chandler sighed and pulled his coat tighter around himself. New York was freezing at this time of evening. Now he was regretting ever telling anyone about his love for Joey. Sure, when he first met him, he had thought he was cute.

But, he had thought it was just a crush that he would get over, given time. Seems the world and his mind had different plans for him. Instead of going away, it grew into love. Now, being the idiot he was, he told his friends and Joey.

Mumbling random curses at his friends and himself, he looked up from his feet to see where he was.

'Great. Just great. Lost in New York.' Chandler thought to himself.

He looked around to see if there was some kind if sign telling him where he was. No such luck.

'Hmm. Well, this is interesting. Wait, do I have my cell phone?'

He dug around in his pockets, searching for said object. He came up with nothing.

'Damn, can't even call for help.'

Chandler growled low in his throat and continued walking. This time in the direction he had come from.

**With Joey**

Joey was at a bar, well on his way to being completely wasted. Suddenly, two guys came up and sat on either side of him. They ordered two beers and sat down.

"So, man, you're drinking pretty heavy there." The guy on his right commented.

"Yeah, well, you would be too, if you just found out your best friend and roommate was gay and in love with you." Joey slurred.

"Harsh, man." The guy on his left said.

"Well, look. I'm Chris and this is Steve." The guy on his right gestured to himself and his friend, who gave a small wave.

"Joey." He stuck out his hand and shook with Chris.

"Your friend told you he was gay and in love with you?" Chris asked, looking interested.

"Yeah. I lived with the fucking asshole for...for...a really long time." Joey said, to drunk to remember the exact number of years.

"That has to suck." Steve took a drink from his beer.

"Yeah. I threw him out, though. No idea where he is. Don't really care either." Joey hiccuped. Chris looked thoughtful.

"What's your friends' name?"

"Chandler. Chandler Bing." Joey was way too drunk to really give it much thought as to why two strangers wanted to know Chandlers' name.

"What does this Chandler look like?" Steve asked, a sinister look in his eyes.

"Longish brown hair. Blue eyes. Couple inches taller than me." Joey took another swig of his beer.

"And you live where?"

"West Village. Hopefully he's long gone by now."

"Great man." Chris and Steve stood up. "Well, we're off."

"So soon?" Joey complained.

"Yeah, good luck." With that the two men left. Joey just ordered another beer.

**With Chandler**

Chandler sighed, and then shivered. He was no closer to finding out where he was than a half hour ago.

'Life officially sucks. Why me? Why God? Do you hate me?' He sighed again 'The world hates me, along with my best friend! I'm so fucked.' He thought for the hundredth time.

He turned around suddenly, hearing something that sounded like footsteps.

'Oh goody. Maybe they can give directions back to West Village. I can stay with Monica and Rachel. They'll understand.'

"Hello." A voice said, near his ear.

Chandler blinked. He had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed anyone come up to him.

"Uh, hi." He said, clearly startled.

"You Chandler Bing?" The voice demanded.

"Depends. Who's askin'?" Chandler asked, sounding a lot braver than he actually was.

The other man smirked. "This one's sassy."

"It'll get him in trouble. That's what it'll do."

The punch that connected with his stomach was so unexpected, that Chandler doubled over in pain. He gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Are you Chandler Bing?"

Chandler nodded, unable to say anything.

They chuckled and and seized both of his arms and started to drag him down the street.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me?" Chandler was scared out of his mind by now.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Chris said, chuckling.


End file.
